White Hot Wild And Crazy Love
by xOpinionatedxJadedx
Summary: Is exactly what was missing from the life of straightlaced nerdy good girl Carly Levesque, apparently. She meets the Lunatic Fringe while visiting her family on the road, but will their bizarre connection be enough to make their love last, or will any and everything (from an angry and overprotective father to their own problems) come between them and mess it up? REPOST / REWRITE !
1. I Used To Be A Good Girl

{ AUTHORS NOTES: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR THE SUPERSTARS ON THE ROSTER, NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS. THIS IS JUST MY CRAY OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION, HARD AT WORK AGAIN. THIS IS THE ****DAMN THIRD REWRITE ********WITH THE THIRD AND FINAL REVISION**** OF WHEN LITTLE GIRLS PLAY CUPID, HOPE YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT. i WANNA THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED THE OLD ONES BECAUSE I LOVE YOU FOR IT, AND IT KEPT ME GOING FOR A LONG TIME. aND IT'S THE REASON I'M **STILL TRYING**. THOUGHTS SO FAR?

THIS STORY HAS YET AGAIN, TAKEN AN ENTIRELY NEW TWIST. I JUST.. I WISH THEY'D HAD THE FEUD BETWEEN SETH AND HHH AND DEAN GO ON A LITTLE LONGER, YA KNOW? I LOVED THE SHIELD TOGETHER, BUT THE FEUD THEY ALMOST HAD WITH SETH AND DEAN WAS INTENSE. I MISS IT TOO. I ALSO WATCHED A BACKSTAGE THING EARLIER WHERE DEAN AMBROSE BASICALLY TOLD HHH HE HAD AN 'ENEMY FOR LIFE'.. AND IT GOT ME THINKING.. AND THINKING LEAD TO ME REVISITING AND TAKING DOWN THE PREVIOUS VERSION OF THIS STORY.. AGAIN.. WHAT I HAVE IN MIND THIS TIME MIXES BOTH REALITY AND ONSCREEN STUFF, SO IT SORT OF LENDS CREDIT TO THE SAYING 'A GRAIN OF TRUTH IN EVERY STORY/LIE/FABRICATION.. AND INSTEAD OF CARLY ALREADY HAVING AMIRA THIS TIME, I DECIDED TO GO BACK FURTHER.. CARLY WILL HAVE AMIRA AND SHE WILL BE DEAN'S BABY, I JUST THOUGHT THERE'D BE MORE OF A CHANCE FOR SOFTER LUNATIC MOMENTS IF HE WERE THERE FOR NEARLY THE WHOLE THING.

REVIEWS ARE LOVED BUT NO FLAMES, PLEASE? BUT YES, YET AGAIN, I AM TRYING TO WRITE THIS STORY. BECAUSE THE IDEA AND THE WANT TO WRITE IT IS THERE, JUST, I KEEP GETTING DIFFERENT IDEAS IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING. I THINK THIS TIME THOUGH.. THIS IDEA WILL WORK OUT BETTER ALL AROUND. IT'LL MAKE FOR A SMOOTHER AND MORE INTENSE,SEXY,FLUFFY STORY... BECAUSE I LOVES MY LUNATIC... DAWWW..

OH JUST TO WARN YOU GUYS.. THERE WILL BE SEX/INNUENDO/FLUFF IN HERE. I REPEAT.. THERE WILL BE A SEX SCENE OR A FEW, AND IT WILL BE RELATIVELY SOON. IT'LL BE MARKED ACCORDINGLY THOUGH.. FIRST, THE PROLOGUE/INTRO.. I THOUGHT MAYBE, IF I DID THIS, YOU GUYS WOULD BE ABLE TO CONNECT WITH THIS VERSION OF CARLY BETTER?}

* * *

><p>x x x<p>

I'M A GOOD GIRL..

_OR I **WAS** UNTIL **HE HAPPENED**.._

Hi. Lots of you probably have no clue who I am. But everyone pretty much knows my dad and my stepmother, what they do for a living. There's a reason you guys don't know me that well, you see, I'm not a fan of it.. I really cannot stand what my father does for a living. Growing up, I blamed a lot of things that happened with my real mother and my father on his job. Now that I'm older, I know the truth and everything but professional wrestling, it still does not appeal to me, not even a little.

I mean who wants to willingly have the shit beaten out of them? For money and fame? I feel the same way about boxing and MMA, UFC, but I digress.. That's neither here or there, is it?

What you guys are wanting to know, what you're all dying to hear about is how I went from being 'daddy's little degenerate princess' to 'the lunatic's girl'. Because before all this happened to me? I had the most boring life ever. I got up, I went to class, I went to work, sometimes I volunteered at a shelter or something. I didn't go out to parties, I didn't go on outrageous shopping sprees, and I certainly did not just fall into bed with men like Dean Ambrose. For that matter, I don't normally give guys like Dean a second look.. Because they're _bad guys_, because they're the _very kind of guys my father raised me to steer clear of_. And I've _never deliberately disobeyed my father_..

**Until Dean, damn it**. But it was worth it? I realized just how good being bad could be? I realized just how much I could actually love one person? Anyway, I ramble, sorry, shit.. Where was I? Oh yeah.. Fun fact for you guys right here... before I woke up in bed the morning after marathon sex with Dean Ambrose, the resident Lunatic, **I was a virgin**.. Yeah, I know, you're all sitting there laughing, saying there's no way in hell, that I had to have at least slept with one guy before, I mean college..

Yeah, no.

Let's just say I was a picky girl, very very closed off before that one night changed everything and totally turned my damn life upside down and inside out and leave it be. Pretty sure if you want the whole story on my past, why I was the way I was before I fell head over heels (and into bed, ironically, it happened ass backwards for both of us, me and Dean) for Dean, there's some shitty dirt sheet reporter out there with enough of a grudge against my father and his inlaws to tell you the whole damn story.

Detail by trashy detail. Because my real mother (not Stephanie, who I might not always get along with, but she's been one hell of a better mother than my own was, trust me on that.) was not a good person. And she had a ton of problems. Problems that she refused to get help for, problems that wound up messing me up in the long run.. But I don't talk about it, so if you wanna know.. it's not coming outta this mouth, got it?

Because **my story** alone is.. It should be more than enough to keep you guys entertained. Hell, I'm living it and sometimes I just wanna know when the whole crazy part ends..

Anyway, yeah, I'm rambling.. But this is how the goody two shoes nerd girl daughter of WWE COO Paul Levesque got her v card stamped, turned in her membership card to the good girls club and became 'Ms. Lunatic Fringe'.. And I'm telling you now.. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks by the end of it.

I just had to get this all out there. Because its too damn weird, romantic, sexy, funny and far fetched not to.


	2. Its NOT Love At First Sight - HIM

{AUTHORS NOTES: and here i go again.. maybe this time, this version will actually be worth a fuck, yeah?}

* * *

><p>x x x<p>

It's Not **Love** At First Sight

_but it is **something** at first sight_

"You've gotta stop staring at that girl, man." Roman stated quietly as Dean Ambrose stood in the doorway watching the oldest daughter of Paul Levesque, COO and current top of Dean's rather long and neverending shit list, as she stretched in the green room, totally unaware she was being watched. Roman could tell his friend had something up his sleeve, and from the intent way he was staring at the leggy blonde in the room currently, he had a very bad feeling that he just might know what that something up his friend's sleeve was.

And it was not a good idea, not at all.

"I'm not staring, man." Dean said finally, as he tore his gaze away, his mind lecturing him, _'He's right, man.. She ain't the kinda girl you fuck around with, man.. Sure you hate Levesque and you wanna get in his head, but since this girl showed up, man.. Something's just off. You want her for more than just what you got in mind. And that's not a good thing, man.' _as he turned to face Roman and asked aloud, "Find that little sack of shit Rollins yet?"

"He left the arena, Dean. We'll get him when he shows up at the gym tomorrow. For now, man, let's get to the hotel. We've gotta check in, remember?" Roman pointed out as patiently as he could, groaning to himself promptly when the subject of Dean's latest odd obsession looked up, scowled at Dean as she sprang off the floor, grabbed her water bottle, shoved out the door between the two of 'em.

Dean smirked and called out casually, "Yeah, better keep walkin, blondie.. God forbid ya daddy catch ya talkin to trash, huh? Thinkin ya better than all of us, ya do, prancing around here in those damn yoga pants. You should put some fucking clothes on."

Carly paused and turned, smirked at Dean and rolled her eyes as she called out casually, "Why hello again to you, Dean. Fuck you very much." and gracefully sticking her middle finger in the air before turning away, storming off again. Dean smirked, it was sort of this strange softer one, for a moment, and Roman, who noticed it, of course, shook his head and said impatiently, "The fucking hotel, Dean.. Now. Let's go. Leave the COO's daughter alone."

"Yes father." Dean griped sarcastically as he watched the blonde walking down the hallway, out the double doors at the end. "Fucking nerdy ass girl." he muttered even as he thought on some deeper level, _'She's too damn good for ya, Ambrose. And the more ya remember that shit, better off you're gonna fucking be.. Just do what you gotta do, get it done, man. Because the only way you're gonna get Rollins in the damn ring, apparently, is fucking with Levesque and pissing him off too. This is not for any other reason, man, do **not** get it twisted.'_

The two men walked out of the backstage area, and he happened to catch sight of Carly getting into her own car after what sounded like a pretty heated argument with her father about something or another. The two argued a lot, he noticed. They were closer than most parents and their kids, that he knew of, at least, but yet and still, father and daughter butted heads frequently.

That was going to make what Ambrose had in mind for the leggy blonde in question incredibly easy.. Or it should, he assumed..

* * *

><p>"Seriously, dad, what the fuck was all that about? Since when do you think you're king dick of the universe, huh? That man I saw out there in the ring was not the man who raised me with the belief that we are not better than anybody else. That man was almost a bigger asshole than Gramps. And that's saying a lot." Carly ranted as her father sighed, shook his head and laughed a little, asked her with a smirk, "About done, Caroline?"<p>

"Not even close, old man. Why the hell not just give that one guy his match, huh?"

"Because, Caroline, sometimes people gotta bust their ass and earn things." Paul stated as Carly gaped at him, raked her fingers through her long blondeish brown hair and asked casually, "Oh.. So everything the guy's done up to this point is him what? Sitting on his ass? Didn't seem like it to me, Dad." as she fell silent and said quietly, "Sorry sir, it's just.. It's hard watching you out there, ya know? I still... I still think that's what broke you and Mom up to begin with so I just.. I never really understood why you liked this job so much, why you were so content with getting treated the way you're now treating all the other guys."

He hugged her and ruffled her hair, scowled at Dean Ambrose, who for the third time today and probably the twentieth since Carly came to visit, was lurking nearby, watching his daughter intently. _If men should come with warning labels_, he thought to himself as he eyed the other male in question and silently issued a challenge to the kid with his glare, t_hat one would have to come with the longest one of 'em all_.

Carly sighed and after hugging her father back, she said quietly, "I'm actually gonna go finish writing that paper I need to finish.. I'll meet you and Steph at that restaurant later. Just text me when you guys are going, would ya?" as Paul smiled, shook his head and said "It's vacation, Caroline."

"Not if I want that internship, Dad, it's not for me." Carly said as she caught Dean staring after her father had gone, gave him a scowl and called out finally, "What? Ever heard of takin a picture, man? They last one hell of a lot longer."

"Don't flatter yourself, babe. Ya not that fucking pretty." Dean snapped back as he finally got into the SUV he and Roman were sharing on the road this time, grumbling to himself. Roman shook his head and laughed and Dean glared then asked, "The hell is so funny?"

"Not a damn thing, man.. Nothing at all.. But whatever you've got in mind with her? I'd let it go.. Trust me." Roman lectured as Dean shook his head, smirked as he said quietly, "Now who says I got anything in mind with her, huh?"

"Dean, I know you entirely too well. It's not a good idea, okay? Trust me.. Let it go. We need to focus right now, not be playing mind games with anyone connected to Seth.. We need to focus on getting that little bastard alone." Roman said as they pulled out of the parking garage. Dean nodded and said quietly, "Ya know he's one of the golden boys now.. Levesque ain't gonna let that happen without one hell of a persuading reason.. If we wanna get our hands on that little shit we call a brother? We're gonna have to get in his head, man."

"No, Dean, you're just making things complicated, as usual.. Or is it that maybe you like Carly and you're too chicken shit to actually be a man and admit it?"  
>Dean laughed hysterically for a few moments even as his conscience called to him, <em>'And again, Roman is right. You feel something for the girl, you have since the first time you two actually met.. But she's a spoiled little bitch.. Or you've gotten yourself convinced of that.. You're once again writing someone off, shoving them out of your life before you even give them a chance to actually be in your life.. Admit it, man.. You want her.'<em>

He scowled at himself in the reflection of the passenger window and rolling it down, he lit a cigarette. The sooner he got this plan of his into action, got her into bed and out of his mind, clearly, the better off he'd be in the long run.. Because feelings, love and all that other bullshit?

All things that'd gotten him hurt in the past.

People always left him, nobody ever cared enough to stick around. This latest obsession of his wasn't going to be any different, he figured, so there was no actual sense in deluding himself. At all. Not even a little.

And he'd stick to that until the day he died and they threw his ass in a hole in the dirt..


	3. It's NOT Love At First Sight - HER

{AUTHORS NOTES: and here i go again.. maybe this time, this version will actually be worth a fuck, yeah?}

* * *

><p>x x x<p>

It's Not **Love** At First Sight

_but it is **something** at first sight_

"So.. Come to make my life a living hell again, Ambrose?" Carly asked as she spotted Dean Ambrose taking the empty seat next to her in catering. He chuckled, smirked as he looked at her and retorted, "Depends, Carly.. Gonna make it easy on me?" as he took a large bite of his sandwich. She grumbled, studied him intently, wondering why he'd wandered over and sat down next to her. He liked to hurt her, it seemed like he took great joy in doing and saying the things he did and said to her.

Which sucked, because Carly was attracted to him, as much as she hated to admit it, as sad as that fact was..

Her father cleared his throat from behind the two of them and said in a deadly calm tone of voice, "Ambrose, beat it." as Dean eyed him, anger flashing in his eyes as he gave Paul Levesque a blatant go to hell look and continued to eat his food. Paul repeated his warning, Dean finally stood, held Carly's gaze for a few moments and winked, walking away quietly, grumbling under his breath about her father, how someone was gonna fuck him up one day. As her father sat down, Carly bit her lower lip and her father reminded her for the thousandth time, "That guy's a fucking bum. And I specifically told you you were not allowed to date one of the guys."

Carly rolled her eyes and grumbled, continued eating her yogurt before looking up and saying quietly, "Yes, sir, I know. For the thousandth time, I know. He was just being an idiot, Dad."

"No, what he was doing, Carly, was trying to piss me off. I know what he does to you, I know how he's always lookin at you. These guys, baby girl, this life.. It ain't what I want for you." her father lectured carefully as he looked at her. Carly stared back, sighed and said finally, "Dad, seriously. The lecture, again? Look, I get it. And I love you for being so protective. But really, I'm grown now. I can do things for myself, and I'm not an idiot or something." as she put her spoon down, sighed and raked her hands through her hair.

Her father wasn't looking, she couldn't help but stare at Dean as he sat across the room, talking to Roman, eating his own sandwich. He looked up once, their eyes met, she scowled at him and hearing her father clearing his throat, she quickly looked away again. Sometimes, she got this feeling that there was more to Dean than just being a crazy person, being mean, hating everyone, but.. Then he'd open his mouth, say something mean to her, and that went straight out of the window.

She grumbled, scowling at herself, confused by her attraction to the jerk, really. When her father finally left, he walked back over, flopped down in the empty seat and said casually, "About all that other shit.. Can't help it. Close as an apology as you're gonna get from me." as he eyed her, waiting to see what happened. Today was the day he started phase one of this little plan of his..

He'd seen her staring just now, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would originally.

Carly blinked, looked at him in shock as she laughed and then said quietly, "Oh.. You were actually being serious and not being a jerk about things." as she studied him a few moments, curious.. She wasn't totally stupid, she got the distinct feeling he was up to something right now. But she wasn't in the mood to fight, so she decided to be nice instead, see what happened.

"It's fine. I get it, I mean a lot of people just automatically assume things about me and treat me accordingly." she said finally, as she looked at him and took a few deep breaths then said "And I'm sorry too. I know I've been a bitch right back." and fell silent, biting her lower lip, eyes fixed intently on his. He had the most gorgeous eyes, she noticed, automatically kicking herself in the ass as she thought it.

"So we're good?" Dean asked, almost wanting to smirk to himself in triumph. This had been a whole lot easier than he'd thought it'd be, really. If he'd have known all it'd take was his being nice.. He shrugged a little and smiled his best and most convinicing smile as she said they were okay, then stood and said "Just wanted to prove to ya I'm not the huge bastard ya dad thinks I am." before walking away.

Carly sat there, processing.. What the hell had just happened? And why did she get the distinct feeling that she'd just started something that was going to ultimately wind up getting her right in the middle of things. She bit her lower lip and finished her soda, stood and throwing her garbage away, she walked back down to the green room to get settled in to watch the show for the night.

_'Maybe he's not so bad.' _she thought to herself as she flopped onto the couch, thought about the many mixed feelings she had about Dean Ambrose, her sneaking suspicion that he'd just called this whole truce just now because he was up to something.. _'There you go again, Carly, being suspicious of everybody.. Just because a few people treated you like shit in the past.. Just because your mother was how she was.. Maybe Dean's not a bad guy.'_

She laughed aloud at herself as she thought about that statement. All he'd done since she got here was make fun of her, do things to piss her off.. Yet nothing he did, sadly, made her any less attracted to him, though she'd die before admitting that shit to anyone.. If of course, her father didn't kill her first.


	4. Another Side Of Him

{AUTHORS NOTES: and here i go again.. maybe this time, this version will actually be worth a fuck, yeah?}

* * *

><p>x x x<p>

Another Side Of Him

_yeah, he's **definitely** up to something but I kinda **like** it?_

"Ughh, dad, seriously. For the thousandth and final time.. There is nothing going on between me and Dean Ambrose. Look, I cannot help it that he stares at me or whatever it is you think that he does. It's a free country." Carly said as her father reminded her yet again, "No datin one of the guys. Especially not that one. He's not good enough for ya. And if he's lookin at ya, it's only to get in my head and piss me off. Because that guy? Doesn't do relationships. I mean it, Caroline, you better not even consider.."

"Dad.. Just stop, okay? I'm not in the mood to argue and I happen to think the fact that you are over there, getting worked up, over something the idiot we all know as Seth Rollins told you is stupid." Carly stated quietly as she speared a bite of her steak, raised the fork to her lips, took a bite. Her eyes caught with Seth's and Seth stared at her a few moments. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, she'd yet to see what her father saw in him, and she didn't mind letting him know it, either.

Where she'd grown up? People who sold out their friends for hardly nothing were not only disgusting, they were idiots. And honestly, she didn't even think the guy was that great to begin with. Yet he seemed to have this thing for her, he liked to flirt with her all the time and it got very, very annoying. Or maybe she was just that uptight.. Either way, she didn't particularly care for Seth Rollins.

And the irony in this was that her father seemed to be trying to play cupid between them. And it did not amuse her.

"Seth asked ya something, Carly." Paul told his daughter as he followed her gaze, grumbled when he noticed that she and Ambrose were apparently covertly flipping one another off from across the room. Clearing his throat, he said again, loudly, in a firm tone, "I told ya not even ten seconds ago, Carly." as Carly looked away, looked at her father and said with a slight laugh, "Okay, alright, shit." as her father gave her that universal fatherly warning look. She turned her gaze to Seth and asked stiffly, "What?"

"You like Nirvana, right?" Seth asked as he held Carly's gaze, waited. He knew that his trying to get in with her really pissed Dean off, because he suspected that Dean was into Carly or something. It didn't matter.. Seth wanted her to himself for two reasons and two reasons only. The bigger of the two, of course, being his career.

"Yeah, they're okay."

"There's this cover band at this club tonight.. I was gonna go, I thought maybe you could go too?" Seth asked, making his gaze as sincere as he could.

Carly raked her hand slowly through her hair and thought it over, mentally debating.. If she went, it would make her father happy.. But she didn't want Seth thinking she actually liked him either, God no. She really preferred not to deal with him if at all possible. And she hated clubs and bars to begin with, she wasn't a really big party girl or a very big drinker..

"I've got a thing." she said a few moments later as she looked down at her plate, got back to could feel him staring a hole through her, that's probably why she decided five minutes later, to leave before her parents and the members of Team Authority and as she walked out to the parking lot, the SUV Dean and Roman were sharing pulled in beside her car.

"Saw Rollins in there talkin to ya. You looked annoyed." Dean mused aloud as Carly shrugged and shuffled her feet against the pavement, looked at him and said "He asked me to go to a thing with him.. Told him I was busy. It's only the third time this week he's been standing there like one of those annoying damn chichuahas when I look up from a text book or food or something. Not really a big deal.. Why?"

"Just saying.. If I were you? I'd steer clear of the guy. He's a prick and he's only doin it to get in good with ya daddy." Dean mused as he waited a few moments then added, "He bugs ya too much though.. Ya could always ask a guy to fix it."

"If he bothers me too much, Ambrose, I'll punch him in the dick and be done already." Carly said, tension making her stand stiffly, dig around in her pockets and shuffle her feet even more. Why was he being nice to her? Why was he making it that much harder for her to just get over her thing with him and realize that he was not a good guy, that her father was right and that he was only trying to use her (God only knew why, she personally didn't think she was pretty enough or even worth the waste in effort) to get in his head and piss him off or something lately.

Roman looked from Carly to Dean, elbowed his friend and nodded to the window of the restaurant as he said quietly, "If you're only doing this, Dean, to play mind games.. It's not a good idea. What about her?" as Dean glared at him and didn't answer, instead, he pointed out casually to Carly, "Gonna get goin.. Ya dad's comin. Wouldn't want the princess gettin in trouble now would we?"

"And again I say it, Ambrose. You know literally fucking nothing about me. If you did, you'd realize just how stupid calling me a princess really is." Carly snapped, grumbling when she heard her father shouting something across the parking lot. Just as Dean and Roman went to pull off, Dean said casually, "So I usually go to the gym around 4."

She raised a brow, the SUV was gone and her heart, for a moment, sped up as she bit her lower lip.. Why tell her that? Was he teasing her or something? What did he have up his sleeve? She knew now, it had to be something, because he was never actually all that nice to her.

As the SUV merged in traffic, Roman turned to Dean and said with a raised brow, "You're seriously going to do this."

"I'm not gonna do nothing, Reigns. Just thought it might be nice to see her later is all." Dean lied, Roman grumbled, shook his head and said "When Levesque hands you your dick on a plate, man.." as Dean shrugged and thought to himself, _'I gotta do something. She's in my fuckin head and I gotta get her out. I gotta get her outta my system somehow, man.. And it's part of my plan too, so that's convienent.'_

Even as he thought that, he knew deep down, it was a lie. There was something about her, it drew him to her.. He hated it, but.. He knew it. Ignoring it wasn't working, treating her like shit wasn't working.. Maybe if he charmed her, fucked her and got away from her, that would work? He had to hope because he didn't do the whole letting people in, falling for someone, one guy and one girl thing.. Or he thought he'd be bad at it, at least.


	5. Another Side Of Him CONTINUED

{AUTHORS NOTES: and here i go again.. maybe this time, this version will actually be worth a fuck, yeah?}

* * *

><p>x x x<p>

Another Side Of Him

_yeah, he's **definitely** up to something but I kinda **like** it?_

She paced the confines of her hotel room, hand in her hair as she looked at the clock on her cell phone.. Was she seriously considering it, sneaking down to the gym and meeting him?

_'You're an idiot, Carly. He's up to something and all it's going to do is bite you in your ass. But he flashes that grin, he gives you that look and that Ambrose is God smirk and.. You totally lose your fucking common sense. This guy is not a good guy, Carly, the fact that you're even considering this.. Just because you're pissed at Seth and your father because they keep trying to railroad you into going on a date with Seth when you don't like him.. And the way he treats people in general.. That does not mean you act out, you sneak around, Carly. Good girls **do not** do that. Are we clear?' _she thought to herself as an entirely different part of herself argued in favor of going.. **'The guy's not totally bad, Carly.. he saved you from Seth's advances backstage earlier. He's actually been being a pretty decent guy lately. He's only a jerk because nobody ever gives him a damn chance. You got a chance.. What about his? Maybe there's a reason you cannot get him out of your head at night..'** and she flopped down on the edge of her hotel room's king sized bed, grumbling as she trailed a hand slowly through her hair..

Should she go? If she went, was she going to be opening up a whole new can of worms? What if her father or one of the guys that was buddy buddy with him saw her? What if Seth saw her? He'd definitely run back, tell her father, he was a bitchy drama queen like that. She'd never done anything even remotely close to breaking a rule, but lately, the more she was around Dean Ambrose, the more she wanted to smash those rules she'd lived by for so long while not really living to smithereens.

There was just something about him.. It drew her to him.. He was wild, unstable, a huge jerk.. But then there were times, like one in particular, where she'd seen him with a fan's kid. He couldn't be all monster, right? He was just.. Different.. Like her.. And people shit on her for it all the time. Why was she even contemplating not going? She could at least give him one shot.. She could at least see why he'd invited her to watch him work out.. She could try, it was more than lots of other people in the mans life had done for him, obviously.

At about 4:15, she stood and grabbed a cardigan, slid it on over the camisole she was wearing. She grabbed her jeans, put those back on and put on her shoes, grabbed her keycard.

The entire trek down to the gym was nerve wracking and three times she almost chickened out, almost went back to her own room. By the time she actually got to the gym, she thought she'd have a breakdown or something for sure. And when she got there, she didn't see him, anywhere. She grumbled and muttered to herself quietly, "Well this is just fucking great. Bet he's hiding somewhere, recording how pathetic I look now.. Okay, Ambrose, you can come out now, you've made me look like an idiot. If you recorded.." she started before a rough and large hand closed over her mouth and she was yanked out a side door, to the more private of the hotel parking lots.

She bit and he growled, glared at her a moment as he hissed, "The fucking hell is wrong with you, biting me and shit." in anger. Carly paced a little, looked at him and then hissed right back, "What the fucking hell is wrong with you? You can't just act normally when you ask a girl to meet you somewhere?"

"If you'd actually bothered lookin, Blondie, you'd have realized that fuckin fuck Rollins was literally right fuckin there, in the gym, doin crossfit. Unlike ya seem to think, I'm not the prick ya think I am." even as his conscience reminded him, _'Yet you're basically going to seduce her to play mind games with her daddy.. Sure you're not, man. Or is there maybe some other reason you're going after her?' _and he grumbled then said quietly, "I was gonna ask if ya wanted to go get somethin to eat."

"Huh? But you said you.. Nevermind, I've given up trying to figure out why the hell you do things the way you do them.. All this," she gestured to the building behind them as she finished, "To ask me if I wanted to go get something to eat?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, damn it, woman, do ya want food or not, huh?" Dean asked as he looked at her, impatiently. Did she have to bitch about everything? He was going about this the only way, the best way he really knew how.. Even if it was for the wrong reasons.. Even if deeper down, he'd die before admitting it, there was something.. magnetic.. about her. He couldn't get her off his mind, he hated it, and he was dealing the best way he could, but it still ticked him off, the fact that he knew even if he did pull this off, somehow, he knew, even now, it wouldn't actually change anything.

She was like a magnet. An infuriating, mouthy, know it all magnet. A magnet with the prettiest eyes, the softest lips.. He mentally kicked himself and finally said through gritted teeth, "If we're goin, Carly, we better go now."

Carly studied him in confusion and amusement, then after a few moments, she warily said "Yeah, here.. We can take my car, you drive." as she tossed him the keys. He'd asked her, she assumed, and probably wrongly, because the man was frustrating and a true walking contradiction, mentally she added _not to mention sexy as hell, dangerous, funny.. Sometimes he's even like a big kid.'_

For the moment, she decided to give him a chance. If she got the feeling that he was up to something bad, she'd leave him alone. One meal couldn't hurt, right?


	6. Another Side of Her

{AUTHORS NOTES: and here i go again.. maybe this time, this version will actually be worth a fuck, yeah?}

* * *

><p>x x x<p>

Another Side Of Her

_yeah, she's **definitely not** the kinda girl I thought she was but I kinda **like** it?_

She wasn't sure what surprised her about him the most.. The fact that he did apparently take time to plan this entire bizarre 'meal' out or the fact that without asking her, he'd booked a table at some really nice restaurant that was cozy and private.

"You did this... Why, exactly?" Carly asked as she turned her eyes to stare at him intently before turning them back to the restaurant they sat in the parking lot of. It didn't fit him, she could tell he wasn't the least bit comfortable with it, and that for some reason, he was extra jumpy tonight.

"I just did, damn it, woman, why you gotta ask so many fucking questions?" Dean snapped as he asked, "What? Not good enough for ya, princess?"

"Actually, Dean I... I really don't eat at places like this often? I'm not really a big crowd person.. And I don't really like eating in restaurants with china older than Grandpa Vince and more expensive than what I make in a week or something back home." Carly admitted as she smiled sheepishly, watched him swearing.

This was a whole other side of him, but she wasn't being an idiot, either. She knew Dean well enough to know that he was at this moment, in charmer mode.. Meaning that he was indeed up to something, and whatever it was, for whatever reason, it involved her, apparently. Which was confusing to her, because she was as far from the usual ring rats and supermodels slash porn stars that he usually tended to date, mostly, she suspected, just to keep dirt sheet reporters and strange female fans off his ass.

_And to uphold that sleazy yet sexy and dangerous reputation he had_, she added mentally as she sat in the passenger seat of her own car as Dean asked stiffly, "We goin in or not?" and held her gaze intently. Was she backing out now, seriously? He was both angered for a moment and disappointed by that possibility.

"Actually, Dean.. If you don't mind, I'd kinda rather go to Arbys?"

"You're fuckin kidding me.."

"Nope, I'm not.. This place, it's.. Dad dragged me out here with him and Steph a few nights ago.. This is their kinda place, not mine.. You really have no clue do you?" she asked as Dean gave her a dirty look and snapped, "I fuckin tried."

"It's sweet.. And I won't tell a soul you actually did a sweet thing, don't worry, I know how you are about people thinking you're anything but an asshole.. I get it too.. But.. I just.. This?" she gestured to the restaurant they sat in the parking lot, "It ain't me.. It ain't the way my father raised me before all this fame and power went to his fuckin rock hard skull."

"Well then.. What is you, huh?" Dean asked as he gave her a dirty look. She took her keys and said "Okay, I'll show you around.. My way. This was sweet, though.. It's actually.. Forget it.." she muttered, falling silent. If she told him this was probably the only decent thing a guy had ever done for her lately, she'd be giving him entirely too much power and she wasn't dumb enough to do that yet.

He got out, she got out, they swapped seats in the car and she spun out of the parking lot which in itself made him shift his gaze to her, brow raised, an amused smirk sneaking onto his face as he asked, "This car's got oh shit handles, right?"

"Oh shut it, Ambrose." Carly said as she merged into traffic, drove slowly through a crowded downtown area, spotted the Arby's she usually ate at when the show was in this town and she happened to be visiting her father. She found a parking spot quickly and admitted "I could live off of their beef and cheddar sandwiches." as she got out, waited on him. He stood there looking at her a few moments, puzzled obviously. She shrugged and lead them in, practically dragging him to a back booth after spontaneously grabbing hold of his hand for no reason.

Through laughter, Carly leaned in, a napkin roll blocking their faces and with a bitter and slightly sarcastic laugh she said "That one dirt sheet bastard who's got a hard on for making my dad and Steph look like idiots is in here. So we're kinda gonna have to be sneaky.. Unless you want to be seen all over dirt sheets across the US with a nerdy chick like me?"

"Ya not that nerdy, damn."

"Dean, trust me. I'm probably as uptight and as nerdy as they come, okay? Anyway, yes. So when we leave outta here, man, hoods up, shades on if you've got 'em. I'm used to this shit." which made Dean give her a raised brow then shrug. Personally, he didn't see what the deal was, what the reporter would actually gain from doing a report on him or anything, then he remembered why exactly he was here,with Carly Levesque.

And the guilt hit him by surprise.. As did the realization that maybe she wasn't quite the princess he thought she was originally. He stared at her a few moments, then finally, when the line cleared, they made a mad dash for the counter, placed their orders, in a hurry, to go. And while they sat waiting on their order to be called, he asked her quietly, "What made ya actually come?"

"I'm still figuring that one out, actually, okay?" Carly answered just as their order was called and they'd stood, walked to the front carefully and speedily, gotten their food. They'd just gotten into the parking lot and Dean saw a flash from a camera.

He smirked to himself. The reporter must have seen them, he figured. Maybe this would be one hell of a lot easier than he thought it'd be in the beginning.


	7. Another Side Of Her CONTINUED

{AUTHORS NOTES: and here i go again.. maybe this time, this version will actually be worth a fuck, yeah?}

* * *

><p>x x x<p>

Another Side Of Her

_yeah, she's **definitely not** the kinda girl I thought she was but I kinda **like** it?_

The sounds of a cover band drifted out of the bar and Dean's eyes riveted to Carly who shrugged and grabbed his hand, dragging him through a back exit, out of sight. Once they were inside the bar, Dean laughed a little and asked her, "Any reason ya didn't just wait in line?"

"Because, Dean.. Seth was at the front of the line. And I was supposed to have come out with him tonight. Or my father seemed to want me to, at least. Figured I'd rather see this cover band with someone I can at least tolerate a little." Carly answered, an amused smirk on her face as she looked up at him, her head tilted partially to one side. She added a few seconds later, "Don't make a fucking issue of it, okay?" as Dean chuckled, shrugged and ordered himself a beer, watched her body as she slunk out towards the dance floor.

Why did he get the feeling that he was here strictly to prove a point to her father and to Seth? He didn't like it, but then he mentally reminded himself, _'What she's doing, Ambrose, and what you are planning to do, with her, are two entirely different things. Her thing is harmless.. You're the one who's out to hurt someone, all because you don't understand whatever it is she's got you feeling.'_

He grumbled and slammed back the long neck bottle's contents, slammed the empty bottle down on the counter and stood, caught up to her in the crowd on the dance floor, falling in behind her, matching her rhythym with his as his hands crept to her hips, rested there. He turned her around, looked down at her. She was looking up at him, there was this wide eyed look of shock in those big eyes of hers, for a moment, he almost wanted to laugh, especially when she got nervous as hell almost immediately and pretty much froze in place, studied him intently, all while biting that full lower lip of hers. "I'm tempted, princess.. To bite those lips right off ya." he growled in her ear as she shivered a little, raised her brow at him, obviously confused.

Carly blinked as her heart raced against her chest. Was he really flirting with her? Or was he still up to something? And why did it seem as if she might be enjoying whatever it was he might be up to just a little bit too damn much tonight? She had no time to finish wondering this, however, because just then, Seth spotted them, or she thought he did, and before she realized it, panic set in, she jerked Dean out of sight and into a dark corner.

Dean blinked, looked at her with a raised brow as he asked quietly, "Scared he's gonna run and tell daddy, huh?" his anger flaring a moment. Carly bit her lower lip and shook her head, giving him an angry look as she said quietly, "No, asshole. I was worried you two idiots would fight again and ruin tonight. Look.. I never get out on my own without my father breathing down my neck, okay? I took a huge risk tonight.."

Dean weighed her words carefully, wondering why exactly she'd take a risk on a guy like him. Did she not know who he was, what he was capable of, what he planned to do to her when he got the chance? Or did she just not care? "Okay.."

"Point is, Dean, damn it.. I can't get you out of my head. And I'm sick of fighting it. I'm sick of fighting you, cocky bastard you are. I give up. Whatever this game you're playing is, you win." Carly admitted, stepping back, holding her hands up in a surrender gesture as she looked up at him intently. When he started to laugh, she almost lost her nerve and ran out of the bar, but instead, she glared at him and then said "Glad you find this funny."

"Just laughin because honestly, Carly.. Kinda figured you'd keep on being an ice queen. Didn't think you snuck out tonight when I asked ya because ya actually liked me. Why do ya like me anyway? I'm a fucking jerk." Dean asked in confusion as his mind argued _'Could you ser iously stop blowing it? She feels something for you. That's more than enough reason to call this plan of yours off and walk the hell away now. Let her think you don't feel anything before you do what you plan to, hurt her.'_

But he'd never been one to listen to any form of conscience he might have had, so naturally, he ignored that thought and instead, he leaned in, pinning her against the corner walls of the bar with his hips, waited on an answer he expected her to give him. Preferably sooner rather than later.

"I'm not... Okay, so I am an ice queen a little.. But I've learned, Dean, it's better to make everyone happy than it is to do what you want and lose everyone you care about.. Or I thought that at least, until..." Carly struggled with what she'd been trying to make herself tell him almost all night now. It was easier to do this in her head than actually to say it out loud, but if she didn't soon, she was going to go insane, she knew this to be true.

"Until?" Dean asked, a confused look as he held her gaze and a Bon Jovi song _(i'll be there for you) _came on while the cover band took a break in their song set. He pulled her against him, looked down at her, smirked as he said quietly, "Not much of a dancer."

"It's fine, okay? We don't even have to.. I mean if you wanna just go sit.." Carly blurted, her hands shaking, her heart racing, her nerves at an all time high as he pulled her totally against him and she could feel the steady beating of his own heart too. She looked up at him, brow raised as he held his finger to his lip and said quietly, "Ya talk too damn much, woman."

"Gee, thanks."

"What? It's fuckin true."

Across the bar, Seth caught sight of them again and sat angrily, sipping a beer, watching. He had to wonder really if Paul had any clue where his daughter was tonight, who she was with. The anger built up in him before he could really catch it, but he decided to hang back for now, pick his moment.. After all, if he knew her secret.. And he used it to dangle in her face, he used it to taunt Ambrose with.. Their little happy secret thing?

Wouldn't be an issue any more when Seth got done ripping them apart. And Ambrose, in his honest opinion had it coming. Because he'd seen her first, damn it. It didn't matter to Seth that Dean might actually be happy right now.. Carly being his girl in the long run?

To Seth, it was better for business, more to the point, it was better for his career.. Besides.. How the hell would Dean Ambrose know how to make a girl anything but miserable.

"Just wait, Ambrose.. I'll get her all to myself.. you'll fuck it up, you always do." Seth grumbled aloud as he watched Carly Levesque and Dean Ambrose dancing, watched the way their bodies were practically glued to each other on the dance floor.

"If she even thinks he really wants her, she's stupider than anybody knows."


End file.
